


Aftermath

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent helps pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Trent found his father in the shower. The room was shadowy with steam, thick and pouring over the slick tiles like misting rain. He was instantly covered with sweat from the humidity. In a house this big and expensive, there was virtually no end to the hot water. He had no idea how long Anton had been in there.

He slipped out of his clothes and opened the glass door. A cloud of steam poured over his chest like a heavy hand, pulling him inside. Anton's skin was red-pink from the heat, but he still stood under the stream of water, his face turned to the ceiling as it flowed over his neck and chest, his hair slicked down to his skull. He felt on fire when Trent touched him. His father shivered, but didn't move.

Trent reached around him to turn off the shower, cutting off the heat and steam. He held his shoulders and turned him around, then reached up to pull his face down to look at him. Anton's eyes were dark, but still blue, still soft and human.

Though they both knew Mesogog was gone, sometimes Trent worried that maybe, just maybe, the monster had been something necessary, that eventually he'd find a way back.

Trent ran his thumb over Anton's cheek, looking up at him with worry. The older man shivered under his touch, and his gaze shattered.

"It's so cold," he whispered, then folded into Trent's arms.

It wasn't the first time Trent had come home to find his father in the shower. And somehow, he knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
